Tenna'san':Until Then
by Elenhina
Summary: 12 girls r sent to ME to help destroy Sauron, but they all r seperated & end up all over ME. Rohan, Bree, Mirkwood, Mordor, ect. Now they have to find each other w/ the help of the Fellowship. Hopefully not as corny as it sounds. R/R!!! pleeze!!!!


a/n- This takes's place about twenty years or so since the events in the Hobbit. Directly after any elvish phrase will be the translation, elvish *translation*. I have foot noted several things to explain parts of the story, but this definitely going to be the only chapter with this many foot notes. Thanks and r/r!   
  


Disclaimer- I take no credit for anything here except the twelve babies. The rest was created by JRR Tolkien, but since he is dead now, his son Chris Tolkien 'owns' his work.   
  
  
  


Long years had passed since the Ancient* from the West have sent aid to Middle-Earth. Over two thousand years ago the five Istari* came, yet they alone were not enough to cast down the last of Morgoth's servants*. Only one would remain true to the will of the Lords of the West*. Two were lost in the far east, perhaps due to Sauron himself*. One became enamored of the trees and animals of Middle-Earth*, no longer caring to aid in the deliverance of the Free Peoples*. And the fourth, long thought to be the highest of their order*, was already ensnared by the Ruling Ring, forged by Sauron, Lord of Mordor. Too long he studied objects of craft, leading him to his fascination of the Dark ways. His lust for power and his obsession with the Fate of the One Ring decreased his true wisdom. Not only had he become a servant of the Ring of Power, but Sauron the Great as well. Time again, it was, for the Lords of the West to send aid to Middle-Earth and its people. 

It was a Saturday, in the high-elven tongue*, Valanya which means 'Day of the Valar', but it was not just any Valanya, it was Yestarë, the name given by both the Elves and Dúnedain to the first day of the year. It was early in the morning, and the yellow and orange fingers of the sun were just beginning to stretch across the eastern horizon. Yet still in the west lingered 

Eärendil*, forever a symbol of hope to all dwellers of Middle-Earth. There Mithrandir* stood, in a clearing on the eastern side of the River Anduin. He sighed happily as he gazed upon the fair star, knowing it to be a message of hope to those who dwelt in shadow across the Sundering Seas*. Then a cool breeze blew from the West, as cold as the air on the Peak of Taniquetil, where Manwë and Varda dwelt*, though it smelled of the undying flowers in the Garden of Yavanna*. 

Mithrandir's eyes twinkled in delight as he watched the wondrous wind blow across the barren, desolate land, stirring up snow, fallen leaves, fresh green grass, and the many colored flowers of spring. The wind and debris swirled around the cloaked wizard before landing softly in four heaps. Upon the winter snow there lay three babes wrapped in a strange, grey raiment, and upon the summer grass, spring flowers, and autumn leaves there lay on each three more babes wrapped in the same grey fabric, the color of mist and night time shadows. About each of their tiny necks lay a glittering necklace, too big for babes, but the perfect size for a full grown woman. On the necklace, made out of a strange, cloudy, white metal was written their names in Quenya; Narvinyë *January*, Nènimë *February*, Súlimë *March*, Vìressë *April*, Lótessë *May*, Nàrië *June*, Cermië *July*, Úrimë *August*, Yavannië *September*, Narquelië *October*, Hìsimë *November, and Ringarë *December*. 

Smiling down at the sleeping babes, Mithrandir whispered into the wind that was again blowing coldly form the east. His words, 'diola lle *thank you*' were perhaps carried all the way to the shores of Aman*.   
  


*the Ancient- the Valar   
  


*five Istari- the five wizards who were sent by the Valar to help fight against the servants of Morgoth (Sauron mainly)   
  


*Morgoth's servants- Morgoth is one of the Valar gone very, very bad. His main servant was Sauron. Sauron was once a Maiar of Aulë. Maiars are like the Valar, but one level beneath them. Aulë is the Valar of stone, metal, and the like. He is the one who carved and created Middle-Earth. In the First Age, the Valar cast down Morgoth and imprisoned him.   
  


*Only one would...of the West.- Gandalf the Grey, also called Mithrandir   
  


*Two were...Sauron himself.- The two other wizards, besides Gandalf, Saruman, and Radagast, are two blue wizards who came earlier than the other three. They traveled far into the east and were never seen again. There is no mention of their names.   
  


*One became...of Middle-Earth.- Radagast the Brown   
  


*Free Peoples- Elves, Ents, Men, Dwarves, and later added to the list was Hobbits.   
  


*And the fourth...of their order- Saruman the White, also called Curunir and the Master of Isenguard.   
  


*high-elven tongue- Quenya   
  


*Eärendil- First, Eärendil is an evening star, so it shouldn't be there in the morning, but it is. I did this so it would seem significant and could be considered a message of hope from the Valar. About Eärendil being considered a sign of hope: In the first age, Morgoth practically took over all of Middle-Earth. Eärendil was a mariner who attempted to sail to the Utmost West to ask for aid from the Valar. On his first trip he was unsuccessful, but on the second trip, with the Silmaril taken from Morgoth by Beren and Luthien, he made it to the Undying Lands. After that the Silmaril was placed on the prow of his ship made of mithril and elven-glass and he was bidden to sail in the evening sky forever as a beacon of hope to Middle-Earth.   
  


*Mithrandir- Gandalf the Grey   
  


*Sundering Seas- The waters between Middle Earth and the Undying Lands   
  


*The Peak of Taniquetil, where Manwë and Varda dwelt- Taniquetil is the highest mountain ever made and it is in the Undying Lands. Manwë and Varda are the Lord and Lady of the Valar and live on the top of Taniquetil so that they can see and hear all that goes on in Middle-Earth.   
  


*Gardens of Yavanna- Yavanna is the Valar of all things that grow. Her gardens lay in Valimar or the Home of the Valar.   
  


*Aman- the Undying Lands 


End file.
